


On Wings of Light

by all_these_stories



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_these_stories/pseuds/all_these_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly a year since the fall of S.H.I.E.l.D. and in that time, Steve has found Bucky, and fixed him. Jane and Thor have moved into 'Avengers Tower', as Tony likes to call it, and with them, they've bought Darcy, who has become indispensable to them all without knowing it - especially one Captain and his Sergeant. So when she leaves the tower, it leaves them all wondering as they go after her. But Darcy has a few secrets she doesn't want anyone to know.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

Darcy's POV

"Hey Science Bro's and Bra, how are you?" I called as I waltzed in the labs, headphones dangling out of one ear. I place a tray of cupcakes down (I know they all secretly love them) on the bench, and wave to them all. I get two mumbled replies (Bruce and Jane) and one

"Oh, boobs is here! Good I have a report for you to type up" as I rounded the corner to my desk, ready to type some reports and wrangle some scientist's into eating a sleeping.

"Ok Stark, just as soon as you eat breakfast! And it's my last day, couldn't you be a bit nice?" I yelled over my shoulder, getting a screwed up face in reply, and a long suffering sigh from Bruce and Jane. I'm startled by the soft sound of someone walking behind me, but I kept walking. Can't let them know that I know they're there. Strong hands grab me around the waist, and I am manhandled into turning around, coming face to face with a strong, warm chest.

"Hey babydoll, what's up?" Steve asked me, and I smiled at him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"Nothing much handsome, what about you?" I asked him, and he looked at me, suddenly sheepish.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with Bucky and me" I cut him off by pressing my finger to his lips, forcing a bright smile onto my face so he doesn't notice how I feel. I know he wants to be with Bucky, and I just wanted push them together when I started dating Steve, (by making Bucky jealous, and its working). I didn't mean to fall in love with them both.

"I’m sorry baby, I’ll be working all day. What about tonight? You and Bucky have a good day together" I said, and his bright smile nearly broke me. He wants to be with his friend, not me. I'm just a filler.

"Darcy-doll, see you then" comes from the shadows, and I jump. I didn’t realise Bucky was here as well.

"Now, I have work to do, so shoo. I'll see you for dinner tonight, ok?" I asked, desperate to get away. I need to regroup and get ready to leave my best boys. I have to go soon. I can't stand anymore heartbreak. They walk from the room, laughing and talking. I trudge to my desk, not nearly as ready to get into the day as I sound.

 

*Fast Forward to 6pm that night*

 

I'm walking to the elevator when my phone rings, and I grab madly for it, looking all through the box full of my possessions from my desk. When my fingers finally close around it, I look at the caller ID. It's Steve, and Bucky's probably with him. I touch the screen to answer and tuck it in between my ear and my shoulder.

"Sup Captain" I answer, and I hear Steve take a breath as he hears me answer.

"Ummm, Darcy, when you get here, we need to- we need to talk. How far away are you?" he asks, and I feel my heart drop. I knew this was coming, but not so soon. I knew they wanted to get together, and get rid of me, but today? I mean, _seriously_ , I've already left the labs for the last time ever, and I don’t even know why Tony asked me to stop being their assistants.

"I'm in the elevator now Stevie, I'll be at our floor in a few moments. I'll see you soon, 'kay" I say, and then he mumbles a reply and hangs up. Our floor. I’ve shared a floor with Steve and Bucky for about nine months, and in that time, I’ve fallen in love with both of them, while knowing neither liked me. My eyes fill with tears, which I quickly blink away. I’ve learnt, in this life, there is no room for tears. I look at my wrist, and see the silver bracelet adorning it.

“I’ll take you off soon. We’ll be free, soon” I whisper to it, and it glows faintly in the light. I know they hate being trapped by the powers of the bracelet, but I can’t walk around with them showing, can I?

I get to my door, and awkwardly shuffle to grab my keys from my pocket. I open the door, and am surprised to find the room dark. I place my stuff down on the table near the door, and reach for my tazer, ready to search the rooms to find out why the apartment is dark.

“Hello?” I call out, and suddenly the lights spring to life, and everyone is jumping from behind furniture (or down, in Clint and Sam’s case, as they jump down from the air vents and the top of the bookcase, respectively) yelling

“Surprise!” I gasp, and tuck my tazer back into my handbag. There’s a banner draped across the back of the room, spelling out ‘Thankyou’ in big black letters. Tony, Bruce and Jane walk over to me.

“We wanted to say thanks for everything you’ve done for us” Bruce says, and I smile and hug him. It’s taken me a while to get Bruce used to having a person who is just so ‘normal’ working for him. He was so worried he would hurt me at first, but after a few run-ins with the Hulk, and convincing him I wasn’t scared of him, we became good friends. He doesn't hug me back, just pushes me away to Jane. I then turn to Jane and I give her a hug too. After a lot of hugs from her, I turn to Tony who just hands me a new Stark phone. I take it, and then pull him into a hug. He slowly wraps his arms around me, and I smile into his shoulder. I go around, hugging everyone and thanking them for throwing this party for me, even though my heart is breaking every time because I know they’re all eager to get rid of me. Why else would they kick me out of my job?

 

*Two Hours Later*

 

Everyone’s really drunk now – even Steve and Bucky, who thought they couldn’t get drunk until they tried Asgardian mead. I can’t drink if I’m going to leave tonight. The party is in full swing, and I’m coming back from the bar when I see it. Bucky reaches forward to kiss Steve, and the way he kisses back is nothing like how he kissed me. So passionate, so full of life. It just cements in my heart that I need to go, even though Peppers told me that she was going to offer me the job to be her assistant in the morning, (it was supposed to be a surprise), and that was why I lost my job working for the labs. I place the drinks down on the edge of a chair, and walk away.

I look at them all, at the family they’ve built for themselves, of which there is no place to me. All the times they’ve tolerated me flash through my mind, and I walk to my room to grab my stuff, tears running down my face, blurring m vision. I grab a small silver remote, and hit the centre button, blocking JARVIS from seeing into the room. I’ve shrunk everything I own down so it all fits into a small handbag, and I quickly write a note explaining why I’ve gone. I slip the bangle off and mutter the words to remove the protection charm on me.

“Remitte mihi potestates tenebant leporem tollere, da mihi pinnas cauda” A soft white and silver light enfolds me, and I can feel my powers returning. I’ve missed being able to fly, up high in the wind with my wings (I can change what they look like, but most often they look like traditional fairy wings that are white with silver and very pale blue/green swirls), and being able to swim with my tail (it’s a blue/green, the same colour that is on my wings, just darker). Since I’ve known Jane, I haven’t been able to use them, otherwise S.H.I.E.L.D. would have found out what I am. The last ever air and water fay hybrid, and possibly the last fay in the world. Almost all couldn’t survive in the fast developing human world, with their abilities muted by the strong presence of iron and fire. But as a hybrid, I can be around them, otherwise I’d be dead.

The comforting weight settles on my back, I turn to see my wings. The whiteness of them glows softly in the room, and I can’t wait to make to the sea so I can turn them into my tail. I notice I’m still crying, and manage a small smile. Everyone’s going to be surprised when they see all these diamonds on the ground. They’ll all be wondering where they came from. I look back around the corner, and see everyone still having fun, no one having noticed I’m gone. And Steve and Bucky – well, they’re very hands on with each other.

I blow a kiss to them all, and memorise their faces. I only hope I can remember them later on. When you’ve lived as long as I have (I’m the same age as Thor, 1053), I tend to forget the faces of people, but not what they sound like, or act like. Turning around, I place a letter to them all on the bed. I walk to the balcony, and open the sliding doors. I shut them, then turn off the disabler that stopped JARVIS from seeing into the room.

“Bye J” I whisper, and step up onto the railing, turn the device back on (can’t have any security camera’s catching me flying) and then jump. My wings open up behind me, and they catch the wind. I flap my wings, and they take me up high, up into the clouds. Still, I can’t help being sad. They are the best people I’ve known in a long time. Too bad they didn’t know who I really was.

Darcy Lewis, Protecor of the Sky and the Sea, the (possibly) last Fay in the World.

Steve’s POV

I wake up, and instantly notice the warmth of a body beside me. Darcy- no, it’s too big, and still too familiar. Bucky. I sit up, only to notice I’m naked. And so is Bucky. Did we- oh gosh, it’s about time! I’ve been trying to do this for years. How did I let him know that I loved him…

Oh god. The mead Thor brought. We must have got drunk, that explains why I can’t remember last night, and why my head is pounding. I feel Bucky stirring beside me, and I look over to him, suddenly afraid of what he would do. Would he hate me? What if he didn’t like me like I li- no loved him.

“Steve? What… Oh- did we- that is- um…” he sits up, and instantly starts rambling as he realises what must have happened.

“I’m sorry, and before you say anything else, I need to say this to you. I love you Buck. Have since I was old enough to love. And it’s ok if you don’t like me like that, but I had to tell you. I’ve kept it in for so long, and-“ he cuts me off my kissing me softly on the lips.

“Same here punk. And I’m pretty sure we had some fun last night, and we can discuss our relationship later, but first can we get some Advil? ‘Cause this headache is killing me. What even is in Asgardian mean anyway?” he says, and I feel some part of me relax. We roll out of bed and into some pants, and stroll out into the kitchen.  
When we arrive, everyone else is already present (they all must have stayed over last night, too drunk to go back to their floors), and their heads turn to us as we enter, noticing how we looked thoroughly fucked and are holding hands. Even Tony looks up from his tablet. It’s Clint who speaks first.

“Finally! There was some serious unresolved sexual tension between you two, and I was going to lock you in a room soon if you didn’t work it out! But like, congrats anyways” he smirks, and I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. It’s then that Natasha speaks up, looking between the two of us.

“But what about Darcy?”

Tony’s POV

My eyes open wide when Natasha asks about Darcy, and I instantly stand. That girl is like the daughter I never had, and if they hurt her, I don’t care how happy they are, I will kill them. And I know Pepper will cover any tracks I make, because she feels the same way. I see Steve look really worried and sad, and Bucky looks the same way.

“Yes, Steve, Bucky, what are you two going to do about Darcy? Because you can’t break her heart like that, it’s too cruel” I hiss at him, and they sit down on the edge of the couch behind them, Steve putting his head in his hands.

“I don’t know…” he whispers, and Natasha stalks towards the hallway at the same time Pepper and I go to move.

“I’m going to tell her” she says, and suddenly everyone is up, running for the door. Shouts of ‘no you can’t-‘ and ‘she deserves to know’ echo throughout the room, and I wold whistle to get their attention.

“We’ll go together, but Steve and Bucky can speak first, ok?” I say when they’ve all turned towards me, and everyone nods in unison. We start walking towards her room and are right outside her door when Clint suddenly curses.

“Fuck. What is on the ground here! It’s so bloody sharp, and ow!” he cries, and we all turn to him. He lifts up his foot and pulls whatever he stood on off it, and then examines it closely.

“Hey JARVIS, you awake?” he asks suddenly, and all of our interests pique.

“Yes, Agent Barton?”

“Is this diamond?” he asks, I shoot forward, grabbing it from him and looking it over intently. It’s then that I notice the multitude of them on the ground, leading towards Darcy’s room.

“Yes, it appears to be so. I cannot however, explain how it got there” he replies, and I look sharply up at the ceiling.

“Why?” I ask, and JARVIS sounds extremely apologetic when he answers.

“Miss Lewis used a high-frequency blocker last night, and for 5 minutes between 11:05 and 11:10, nothing from her room and the surrounding areas can be seen.

“Show me on my tablet” I say, and the feed shows up on the screen. I am suddenly over crowded as people try to see it, and a huddle is formed around me.

The feed shows Darcy walking from the bar with drinks in her hands, look at something, smile softly and place them down on the arm of a chair as tears form in her eyes. She walks towards her room, and goes inside, where the feed switches to show inside her room. She’s completely stripped it, and then the reaches for a silver remote and hits and button. The feed stops.

“This was 5 minutes later” JARVIS says, and a new video appears. It’s Darcy, standing on her balcony. You can only see her face through the gap in her sliding doors, but she’s lit up from behind by a white light. Her clothes seem more old fashioned, more loose-flowing as well.

“Bye J” she whispers, and then shuts the sliding doors. The feed drops out again, and JARVIS supplies our answers to our unspoken questions.

“I can detect no heat signature in her room, and only a few seconds after that, she blocks me again. She was not there when the feed came on a few seconds later” he says, and I dart to the door, opening it, only to find the room empty. I run to the balcony doors and slide them open, looking over the balcony. Horrible fear fills me as I dread what she may have done.

“Is she- did she- did she jump?” I ask, and JARVIS’ soothing voice answers me.

“No sir, she didn’t” I breathe a sigh of relief, and slump against the railing. I notice all the diamonds on the ground here, and start picking them up to examine them in the labs. Pepper walks up behind me, a rests her hands on my shoulders as I’m gathering them.

“Come inside, there’s something you might want to see” she says, her voice cracking. I walk inside, and Natasha hands me a note.

_To Everybody,_

_I had to go. I know when I’m not welcome (trust me, I’ve had a lifetime to figure it out), and I can tell I’m not welcome here. Please trust me, this is for the best. You have your little family, and as much as I’ve tried, I can’t fit in – you don’t need me._

_When you asked me to leave, I could feel it coming._

_Pepper, I know you were going to offer me a job, but I know it was out of pity, so find someone more capable, please. Look after Tony for me, and remember his new-found love for chocolate sundae cupcakes. Tony, look after Pepper. No-one loves you like her – try to leave your work for a while to make her feel like a princess. I know you treated me like a daughter, but I feel it was out of pity for me being an orphan. I will be ok. I’m a big girl._

_Steve and Bucky. Hey boys. I knew you would get together eventually (it took you long enough). I could tell I was just a buffer for your feelings Steve, until you could figure out to tell Bucky you loved him. I knew that when I started dating you, and I still fell in love with both of you. I can’t have you both, so I’ve gone. Be happy together._

_Nat, Clint, you can wipe the red of your ledger. You are strong, and you are capable of anything you put your mind to. When you get down, think about the love others feel for you (and for Thor’s sake get together already. The sexual tension is killing me) I know you both liked me out of pity, and that’s ok. I had a blast knowing you._

_Thor, what happened with Loki was not your fault. You were young, and still had much to learn. Keep on loving, big guy. I’m sorry for all the times I have disappointed you, or done anything to you. Jane, get AWAY from your science to let people know how much you appreciate them, and them you. I know you didn’t want me around, so now you have what you want._

_Bruce, you will find someone, someday. There is always room in our hearts to love, and one day, there will be someone that will make your heart complete. Don’t be afraid to love them, because the Hulk (stop calling him the other guy. It’s rude) doesn’t hurt people he loves or trusts._

_Be strong together, and remember, you are a family. This was for the best, and I wish you all happy lives. I needed to spread my wings again and fly, get down to the bottom of the ocean and touch it again. Be happy, for me. I will always remember you, and love you as much is (un)humanly possible._

_Don’t try to find me._

_Love forever,_

_Darcy_

I read it out, and by the end, everyone’s crying or their eyes are glistening. I turn to my Starkpad.

“Jarvis, show me what Darcy saw that made her cry” I ask, and then I see it. Steve and Bucky making out. I turn to them, my eyes narrowing. Natasha and Clint spot the feed, and suddenly there is an almighty fight going, with Steve and Bucky receiving most of it. Jane was curled up in the corner of the room, crying, and Pepper had buried her face in my shirt and was now soaking it with tears.

“Guys, calm down. We have to find her” I say, as soon as there is a silent moment. Bucky’s eyes widen, and then he looks up at the roof.

“JARVIS, where are her trackers?” he asks, and I smack my head, feeling stupid for not having thought of it before.

“The trackers embedded in her electronics and clothes are in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean, while the tracker embedded in her necklace is at the bottom of the same ocean, but is moving at a rapid pace”

“Umm, where in the middle of the ocean? How are they not moving?” I ask, because that doesn't make sense. How did she get there so fast?

“They appear to be stationary, indicating an island. However, at the location there is no listed island there” he replies, and I feel the blood rush out of my face.

“Suit up, we’re going to the Bermuda Triangle to find Darcy. I’ll meet you all at the Stark jet in 15 minutes. Jane, Pepper, you’re coming too. We all need to apologise to her, and convince her to come home. And while we’re on that plane, a certain Captain and his Sergeant will be getting a MAJOR talking to” I say, and everyone darts from the room to grab their stuff. I look down at the letter in my hand and sigh. What had we done?


	2. A New World

Darcy’s POV

I reached to shore of my home, finally. I’ve flown across America tonight, and I swum through the Bermuda Triangle. I waved a hand down the front of myself, and my legs once again appeared, and wings unto my back. As I stepped fully out of the water, I took a deep breath. The fresh air here was amazing, it felt alive with energy. Walking from the beach to the edge of the forest beyond, I saw the Crystal Trees growing bright and strong, as always. I put a hand to a trunk, and felt the smooth bark beneath my hand. If I was an Earth Fay, a Dryad to be particular, I would be able to hear the trees thoughts and feelings, the heartbeat of the earth.

As I walked further into the forest, I would see the three parts of the island – one for the Earth Fay, one for the Air Fay, and one for the Water Fay. I steered myself toward the very centre of the island, where the three sections meet, where the Palace was. I had to see my parents. The Palace came into view, the silver and gold of it glowing in the sunlight. Walking up the stairs, the Palace begins to change. The walls become white marble with silver and green vines starting to grow over them. The formerly grey stone is white now, and anything gold turns silver. I don’t need to look to the top of the Palace, where historically, the fires representing the life of each and every Fay burn, to know that I am the last Fay of any kind alive. I pushed open the doors, and dumped my bag onto the ground. I walked down the long corridor, past the photos showing past Kings and Queens, or the Three Rulers, one from each Fay race. The last photo was of my parents, and my Uncle. 

The Throne Room’s door’s opened, and I walked in. I walked behind the thrones, to the hidden corridor for The Lost. The door opened and I was greeted by row upon row of graves. I looked at the four closest to the entrance and shut my eyes as my throat tightened. Straightening my shoulders, I walked up before them, and knelt down. 

“I am home” I said, and watched as three spirits came out from the graves and circled me. One came down to kneel in front of me.

“You are home darling. Have you been well in the human world?” my Mother asked, her white hair floating around her, her battle armor still shining. I smiled softly at her. As the Queen of the Air Fay, she was always battle ready, but graceful and loving at the same time. If you didn’t know her well, you wouldn’t know that, like all Air Fay, she is fun loving and extremely mischievous.

“Not really, no. That is why I came home… I just needed some time to regroup” I whispered, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my Father, the King of the Water Fay. His tail was glowing softly, the green scales shining against tanned skin. I got my dark hair from him, but my blue eyes from my mother.

“You are always welcome here, little one” he said, and I smiled brightly at him. I’ve always been a daddy’s girl. 

“And Uncle, how are you?” I ask as I turn around to see a tall, dark man standing behind me. My Uncle is a beautiful chocolate colour, with muscles that go for days, and is extremely protective of me.

“Very well Flutterbye… But you must tell me, any good ‘action’ recently?” he says, lips quirking into a smile. This is where my dirty mouth and mind came from, I am telling you now. They were installed my Uncle and my Father, but mostly my Uncle. My Mother makes a fake shocked sound, and I smile slightly, perking up at his jokes. And the nicknames everyone was calling me. I loved pet names, but anyone could tell you that.

“I had a little, but he loved someone else better. I knew I was only a filler for him, but I still fell in love, with both of them, and I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it” I whisper quickly, the tears threatening to return, and I see their faces dawn with realization with why I've come home.

“Ah, little sister, you must know that they are not good enough for you” a new voice says, and I look up to see my half-brother, the child of my Uncle and my Mother. Alexandria, the Golden Prince. He was killed when Uncle died, many, many years ago. My family is kind of messed up, but I love it the way it is. Even if they are all dead, I can still talk to them like this.

“Alex, big bro, how’s the afterlife? You look like you’re having a ghost of a time” I laugh, and then everyone starts talking at once. I feel myself relax, a smile brightening my face. It is so good to be home.

Bucky’s POV

What have I done? I ruined it, I ruined them. That’s all I do, ruin things. I sit on the jet with my face in my hands, listening to the soft voices around me. There’s Thor talking to Jane, who refused to be left behind. Sam is talking to Natasha and Clint, attempting to lighten the mood. Tony is upfront with Pepper and Bruce, flying the plane. And Steve and I sit here, at the back of the plane, as rejects.

Why did I have to go and ruin everything?

“We are nearing the centre of the Bermuda Triangle, where Darcy has somehow gotten to. We are approximately 30 seconds from her. Hold on to your seats, ladies and gentlemen, it’s about to get a little bump…” whatever Tony was saying is cut off as the plane starts ripping itself apart. I stand up as Tony and the others run to the back. Steve is shouting orders as the plane starts disintegrating. 

“Sam, put on the wings and grab Tasha and Clint! Tony, suit up and take Bruce, Pepper and myself, and Thor, take Jane and Bucky!” he yells, and everyone struggles to grab hold of each other as the plane goes to pieces, until there is nothing left. Tony zooms ahead and lands on a sand bank, ankle deep in water. Sam and Thor land seconds after, and everyone dazedly gets to their feet. I see Sam put a hand forward and place it on something.

“It’s a barrier. What the actual fuck is a barrier doing in the middle of the ocean?” he asks as he turns around. We all look at each other, and Tony, Bruce and Jane jump forward to start attempting to figure it out. I can faintly hear Tony talking to JARVIS, but I am more preoccupied with the fact the place just self-destructed.

“Important question here – what the hell just happened?” Pepper finally voices the thoughts we haven’t said.

Darcy’s POV

I’ve been swimming for a couple of hours, checking my favourite haunts, when I feel it. Someone is trying to break into my home. I feel my hair bristle at the back of my neck. Nothing will hurt my home while I am here to protect it. I smile darkly. I’ll get to stretch my battle wings then, after all.

It’s time to put on a show.

 

Pepper’s POV

 

I’m standing in the water, staring at the barrier when Tony starts talking.

“What do you mean there’s an unidentified object moving up through the water, JARVIS? Seriously, no, it cannot be moving at those speeds unless it was some kind of bomb, yes, I do realise it is the wrong size, JARVIS, shut up. No, I need to think” he trails off, and then something in the water catches my eye.

“There” I say as I point to a dark blob in the water that suddenly bursts out, and I catch a brief glimpse of a… a tail? A silver light wraps around the thing, and then there is an angel in front of me. An angel in armour. She has wings that look like an angels, but with silver feathers. A silver mask made of swirls covers her eyes, so it is impossible to tell what she really looks like. She is in a white dress that is thigh high on one side, and calf length on the other, with a silver belt on. I realise she has two wicked looking swords handing from it, and her silver knee-high boots glint in the sunlight. Her white hair glows softly, and offsets her tanned skin.

“What business do you have here, at the home of the Fay, Atlantis?” she says, and I hear Thor gasp and kneel. We all quickly follow suit, because I think we can all feel the ‘piss-me-off-and-you’re-dead’ vibe that is rolling off her in waves, and really. Anyone who can make Thor gasp and kneel must be kind of important, right? I can feel the small offset from the wind she creates by beating her wings flow over me. Steve nods to Thor, who hesitantly looks up at her. He must get some signal, as he stands and starts talking.

“Silver Warrior, please forgive us” he begins, but is cut off by her smirking. Not that I was looking or anything.

“No one has called me that for centuries… You may all stand” she whispers, the last part of her sentence being said louder, and the rest of us stand. I don’t even care my clothes are wet. I just want to look at her, she just radiates something that commands you to respect her… “Please, Prince Thor of Asgard, continue.”

“We did not mean to intrude upon your sacred ground, my lady, we were looking for an acquaintance known as Darcy Lewis. Doth you know of her?” he asks, and the lady gasps softly. Her wings shimmer again, and are replaced by white butterfly wings with green/blue swirls on them. Her white hair fades to brown, and the silver mask turns to liquid and flows into a crown upon her head. The silver boots also turn to liquid, along with the swords, and the silver flows to either a set of thick cuff bracelets around her wrists, or a thin charm-bracelet around her left ankle.

“Why did you come after me?” she says, and she floats down until she is just above the water. Tears starts trickling down her face as I gasp and run forward.

“Darcy!” I cry as I wrap my arms around her. She stiffens, and I feel something small hitting my head. I reach my hand up, to find there are diamonds in my hair. The ones back at the Tower must have come from her crying. The thought makes me tighten my arms. There were so many diamonds at the tower. So many tears. She pushes me away softly and I look at her, squinting into the sun.

“Pepper… Why are you here?” she asks me softly, and I look at her, tears running down both of our faces.

“We came for you, why did you leave, you can’t leave me, Darcy, what is going on!?” I gasp out ask questions bubble to the front of my mind. She frowns and the sighs. 

“We can- we can talk on the beach, follow me” she says, and then Steve clears his throat. I can see the soft fluttering of her wings stutter, and she drops slightly, her feet nearly touching the water.

“Not to be rude or anything, ma’am, but we can’t enter because of the barrier” he says, and I watch Darcy closely. So they are back to the manners. She forces out a laugh and then goes bright red.

“Forgive me, I forgot my manners. I, Princess Darcy Siwel of the Air and Water Fay, invite your entire party to Atlantis, the Land of the Fay. While here, you must abide by our laws. I also formally recognise that there is an Artificial Intelligence with one of these people, and it too is allowed into my lands” she says rather formally, and then smiles at me.

“Before you enter, you must accept your Fay linage. You all have Fay in your bloodlines, and when I touch you now, this Fay side is going to come out so that you can survive under the magic here. Don’t freak out, and if it hurts, tell me. And your clothes may change, but that would probably be the girls, ok?” Darcy says worriedly, and I nod.

She indicates for us to line up, and then goes to the first person, who is Natasha. She touches her shoulder, and Tasha is wrapped in a silver light. When she reappears, she is cat-like. She has a tail the same colour of her hair, and little ears upon her head. She’s wearing different clothes – a black tank and black shorts that must have a hole in them for her tail, along with a black belt. Her pupils have long black slits instead of dots for pupils, and when Darcy rubs her head, a soft purr comes involuntarily from her mouth. 

“Sorry, just couldn’t help myself!” Darcy chirps, and then moves on to the next person, which is Tony. Once again he is wrapped in a silver light, but when he comes out, he looks the same. 

“I’ll explain your abilities later, ok Tony” is all he gets, and then she is off. In turn, she changes us all. Steve has beautiful dragonfly wings sprouting from his back, but his clothes didn’t change, except for a new hole in the back of them to allow for the wings. Sam gets a set of Falcon wings, to which he smirks at. Clint gets nothing until Darcy shows him how to ‘shift’ into a Hawk, and Jane gets a set of Tinkerbelle like wings that trail gold dust as she slowly flutters into the air at Darcy’s insistence and a new outfit made from soft oranges and browns. Bruce gets the ability to become any type of small fish, and is currently swimming around Tony’s feet. She gets to Bucky and instructs him to sit in the water, and when the light disappears, he has a purple/mauve coloured tail in the place of legs, and he slowly swims away.

Darcy reaches me and then places a hand on my shoulder.

“Ready?” she asks, and I give her a hesitant smile in the place of my answer. Silver light flows from Darcy to wrap around me, and when it fades out of existence, I am left standing in a pale blue dress that verges on white, with a belt made of seaweed around my waist. Standing in the water, I can feel it. The feelings it possesses, the way it moves around the different Fay surrounding me.

“So, do you want to hitch a ride with me to the beach?” she asks, and I nod eagerly. 

Darcy’s POV

We all cross the ocean until we reach the beach in uncomfortable silence. I place Pepper on the ground and then turn to face everyone.

“Why did you come after me? I told you in my letter that I didn’t want anyone of you coming after me, and yet here you are, at my home. Actually, how did you find me?” I ask, and then Tony flips his visor up.

“That necklace I gave you, has a tracker in it. And we were worried Darcy, you’re one of us, well, not really, because what even are you? A Fairy? And what’s all this with ‘Princess’ and ‘Siwel’ and ‘Fay’?” he blurts out and I sigh. This is going to be a long conversation.

“Ok, let’s start from the beginning. You are all of Atlantis, the home of the Fay. Fay are what you would call mythical, or fairy creatures, such as dwarves, mermaids and fairy’s. I am the daughter of the Queen of the Air Fay, and the King of the Water Fay, and so, I am a Princess. Siwel is my real last name, and it is Lewis spelt backwards, for those who were wondering. Any more questions?” I say patiently, wait for the barrage of questions that I know are coming.

“So how do ‘Fay’ exist in this world without us knowing, and how many of you are there, and why didn’t you tell us? And why did you turn us into Fay?” Jane asks, glaring at me towards the end of her sentence.

“Well, Atlantis only allows those who it believes are worthy to find it and attempt to enter. I didn’t tell you because the last human who found out cut my wings off, and it took my nearly 20 years before I got them back, so you can understand my qualms about telling humans about the real me. And humans have known about Fay for thousands of years, but have chosen recently not to believe in us. Most humans have Fay blood actually. And I needed to turn you into Fay because humans cannot withstand the pressure of the magic in the Earth, Air and Water in Atlantis without dying” I say, trying to avoid how telling them how many of us there are left. I don’t like mentioning I am the only one left.

“Wait, so you’re saying that most humans have Fay blood? As in, we are part Fay?” Bruce asks, and I nod, and motion for them to follow me.

“Yes. Many Fay have interbred with humans over the years, so almost all humans alive have some level of Fay blood in them. It is known that most great or famous people in the human world have high levels of Fay blood, and that also applies to the group of you. You all have abnormally high levels of Fay blood, with the exception of Thor, which provides you with your drive, your smarts and your other assorted quirks that make you outstanding. Which brings me to my next point, as we are nearly at our destination” I turn around and hover in front of them.

“I will be showing you where you will be staying for now, and then you will follow me because I will need to teach you about your Fay forms so you don’t die or do anything stupid. And yes Clint, you can transform back, no you won’t be naked, yes I can read your mind. Get over it, I don’t like doing it but your questions were annoying me” I hiss at the Hawk in the tree near me. After it stares at me for a moment, I sigh and wave a hand. Silver floats from my hand to him, and the next second, there is a falling Clint. The Air Fay in me, who loves a good joke, starts laughing, and soon I am rolling around in the air laughing at him. He glares at me, and I just smirk, then fly a few meters forward, knowing everyone is following me. I push the vines apart and walk into the grove that marks the actual beginning of the Land of the Fay. 

“Welcome to Atlantis” I say to the shocked gasps and hisses (in the case of Tasha) behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me if something doesn't make sense so I can fix it!
> 
> Lots of love to everyone who kudo'd for commented, your all angels!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it!


End file.
